


Farewell old friend

by growligan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Vincent's corpse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: Undertaker and Dee get together to mourn their lover.





	Farewell old friend

Undertaker shed a bitter tear as he gazed upon the charred corpse of his former lover. It was late and the only people left in his little undertaker house were he himself and the dead one’s other lover, an angry looking German with prominent eyebrows.

”Rest in piece” Undertaker whispered and Diedrich, as the German man was called, nodded solemnly as he whispered something in German.

Vincent’s corpse laid before them burnt like a marshmallow, but unlike marshmallows Vincent wasn’t just crispy on the outside with a gooey center, no he was burnt to the very core like a chicken that had been left on the grill too long.

Undertaker patted the charred man gently on the wrist and glared tenderly at the German who was shivering from withheld tears that he was struggling to hold back. He couldn’t believe that good old Vincent, his school mate, had passed away.

”I can’t believe the funeral is tomorrow” said Diedrich with a German accent.

”I have done my best to prepare our beloved Vincent and his darling wife but it was hard” told Undertaker. ”There wasn’t much to be done as they are very badly burnt. I did put some make up on Rachel at least to make her look less horrifying.”

Diedrich nodded as he listened to the old man’s words he didn’t really care about Rachel she had been in the way. If it wasn’t for her and Diedrich had been a woman HE might have been the one to marry Vincent!! But Vincent was dead now and as was Rachel so there was no point in dewlling on what might have been.

”Bon voyage” Dee whispered as he gazed into Vincen’t s empty eyes, imagining his friend’s soul had already departed to the afterlife. Diedrich hoped Vincent had gone to Haven and wasn’t burning in Hell among the sinners.

Undertaker gently stroked his friends dead leg in an attempt to comfort him. Dee’s farewell to the Watchdog had struck a chord in him and he felt the tears well up in his eyes once again but he blinked them away. Right then Diedrich coughed because Vincent was sitll smelling like smoke and some ash had probably gotten into his lungs so Undertaker jumped in surprise and his black nailed hand accidentally slipped and ended up on a private part.  
Silence filled the room.

”What are you doing you depraved pervert” accused Diedrich aggressively as he saw where the mortician’s hand was.

”It was an honest accident!” swore Undertaker but he didn’t remove his hand. He remembered all the times he had been intimate with Vincet before he had turned dead and touching the black member brought back memories of Vincent penetrating his anus with the very thing he now held in his hand.

”Show the dead some respect!!!” yelled Diedrich and stood up.

”Excuse you” Undertaker defended himself. ”I am an undertaker I think I know what I am doing I work with the dead daily!”

”Then you should know better than to grope them!” Diedrich spat vehemently.

”I told you that it was an accident” roared Undertaker and stood up with his black robes billowing around him like a dark ghost.

”I don’t believe your lies! You stay away from Vincent!” hissed Diedrich.

”You shut your mouth this is my job and you’re being rude” warned Undertaker.

”Or what!?” dared Diedrich.

Undertaker pulled out his scythe from inside his robes and chopped Diedrich’s head off.

”FUCK YOU!!!” he yelled as he murdered the German man.

The next morning, Undertaker served a delicious German meat pie at the Phantomhives’ funeral.


End file.
